More Than Words Can say
by Lemonly
Summary: Lo can't find the words to describe the way she feels about Broseph.


_There's a powerful light  
When I look in your eyes  
There's something in me that I can't contain  
There's a burning desire  
An unquenchable fire  
And it's something just I can't explain  
_

Lo looked up from her book and caught Broseph's eyes. They held the gaze for a few more seconds before breaking it. Lo returned her attention to her book but couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a feeling that had been occurring for a while now whenever she was with him. She felt like her heart swelled up every time he chose her over someone else but then heart seemed to shatter into a million tiny pieces whenever she saw him flirting with another girl. It was only when she was talking to Rosie last week (because, seriously, why would she talk to her mother about this kind of thing. Talk about embarrassing) that she realized that she liked Broseph, like, she _**way**_ more than liked him. Lo Ridgemount was in love with her best friend, Broseph. How did that happen? The feelings that he brought to her where unexplainable. She looked back up and the stupid butterflies started moving around again. Damn it! She was Lo Ridgemount, she wasn't ever supposed to have the cliché things happen to her. But they were happening, and, she would deny this, but she liked it.

_I wanna tell you how I feel  
What we had was more than real  
The more I try, the more I can't find the way  
There's nothing that's never been said  
Never been written up and read  
The way I feel about you  
Is more than words can say  
_

Lo tried to find the right time to tell him. It couldn't be that hard, right? I mean, her best friend Cathy recently asked a guy out, and she was horrible when it came to guys. Lo, though, she was a natural when it came to guys. It could have something to do with having two brothers and a guy as her best friend, but she always felt at ease around guys. Whenever the right time would present itself, she just couldn't figure out what to say. How do you tell your best friend that what you feel is so much more than just friendly? But that's the problem. How she feels about him is so much more than she could every put into words.

_Every moment in time  
I struggle to find  
A way to return what you gave to me  
It's a spiritual thing  
A heavenly rain  
That keeps on falling endlessly  
_

Broseph has given her so much. He's always been there for her, more than she him. Not that she wouldn't be there, it's that she had so many more issues to deal with, bigger expectations, more stress, everything was increased and add that to being a teenage girl and you have a lot of break downs. He always told her that she made up for it just because he knew she would drop everything for him. "Except maybe a pair of Prada boots that are on sale," Broseph had added after she voiced her concern to him. It truly was a spiritual thing, what they had. They knew the other was there, no matter what. Sometimes Lo would swear she could feel his presence. What they had would never end, it was too powerful.

_I wanna tell you how I feel  
What we had was more than real  
The more I try, the more I can't find the way  
There's nothing that's never been said  
Never been written up and read  
The way I feel about you  
Is more than words can say  
_

As Lo looked over at him as they walked down the beach she knew that tonight was the night. It was the perfect moment. Just them, walking on the beach, at sunset, something they did almost every day since their parents would let them. But tonight was different. There was something that had changed in the way it felt. She shook head and turned away, trying to think of the words to tell him. None came to mind.

_If only my heart could talk  
It would say it all  
_

If only her heart could do the talking for once. Then she would know exactly what to say. But, no, the words had to go to her head first, only to be over-thought thus taking away anything real. Why was this so hard? Lo had asked out guys before. But Broseph was different. Broseph was one of those guys you lost that confidence around, at least when it came to these kinds of things.

_I wanna tell you how I feel  
What we had was more than real  
The more I try, the more I can't find the way  
There's nothing that's never been said  
Never been written up and read  
The way I feel about you  
Is more than words can say  
Can Say  
More than words can say_

"Is something wrong, Lo? You haven't said anything all night." Broseph asked, stopping and turning to face her.

"More than I could ever put into words," Lo responded, facing him as well.

"What do you mean?" Broseph asked, looking worried.

Not being able to think of anything to say, she kissed him. Broseph eagerly responded, wrapping his arms around her waist. When they broke about, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I think I love you, Broseph," Lo whispered, closing her eyes.

"Good, because I know I love you." Broseph responded, kissing her.

It would have been perfect if they hadn't been disturbed by a beach ball hitting Lo fairly hard. They broke apart to see George and Grommet standing by the volleyball net a couple feet away trying to look innocent.

"George Lucus Ridgemount!" Lo screeched.

"I'm gonna kill you little dude!" Broseph yelled.

Both took off after their respective little brothers. Broseph snuck into the girls' room in the staff house that night and got Lo out of bed. The two walked to The Office together, enjoying the silence. Once there, Lo gasped. Broseph had set up a candle-lit picnic on the beach. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. She knew she loved this boy, more than words could say.


End file.
